TONTO CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO
by Magguie Aino
Summary: LAS CONFUSIONES DE UNA PERSONA ENAMORADA PUEDEN SER ENORMES Y DIFÍCILES DE ENTENDER LAS DUDAS Y LOS MIEDOS INVADEN SIN PIEDAD Y AVECES NO NOS ATREVEMOS A CONFESARNOS


**Hola mis hermosas lectoras acá estoy yo de nuevo trayéndoles otro poema esta vez es dedicado a una pareja poco común al terminar de leer ya lo verán :3 espero que les guste **

**Los personajes de Sailor moon son de la gradiosa Naoko Takeushi yo solo los ocupo como mero entretenimiento sin fin de lucro.**

El día esta por finalizar, el sol se esta ocultando las aves empiezan a regresar a sus nidos, las personas vuelven a sus hogares cansados después de un laborioso día y yo simplemente me encuentro sentada en mi escritorio pensando y analizando lo que apenas acabo de descubrir, me siento confundida mi corazón y mi mente son un total caos, la desesperación y la impotencia me invaden mientras que dolorosas lágrimas recorren violentamente mi rostro dejando escapar de alguna manera el dolor que siento por la decisión que acabo de tomar.

He llegado a una conclusión que realmente me lastima pero que creo que es la correcta después de que la persona de la cual estoy enamorada me confesara que esta enamorada de alguien especial no se a quien se refería no me quiso decir y a decir verdad no quise saberlo tampoco ya que salí de su casa poniendo de excusa que algo se me había olvidado hacer, si, lo se, fui una cobarde y huí pero realmente ¿Quién no haría lo mismo que yo si estuviera en mi situación?

Mi vista un poco nublada por las lagrimas se posan en la ventana observando como la luz del sol poco a poco se va extinguiendo así como mis esperanzas, de mi escritorio tomo una hoja de papel y de uno de los cajones tomo un lápiz sin siquiera pensarlo poco a poco el lápiz va deslizándose por sobre la hoja de papel.

**TONTO CORAZÓN CONFUNDIDO**

**Tu ausencia me invade, mi ser se siente confuso,**  
**mis sentimientos son un revuelco de sensaciones,**  
**extrañas , desconocidas, y temerosas  
cada vez que pienso en ti la soledad se va,  
mi corazón palpita emocionado,  
y mi felicidad comienza a renacer  
como el ave fénix resurge de las cenizas,  
cada vez que conversamos, cada ves que reímos ,  
cada vez que lloramos, cada momento que pasamos divirtiéndonos  
es un regalo que la vida me brinda,  
un tesoro que Dios me ha dado,  
sin ti me siento mal, me siento perdida  
como si mis alas me fuesen arrancadas bruscamente,  
se que lo que digo es loco, pero mi corazón esta hablando ahora  
y me dice que te extraña, extraña estar a tu lado  
extraña tu presencia, extraña todo de ti  
extraño tu sonrisa alegre y sincera  
aquella que solo me brindas a mi,  
aquella sonrisa con la que me siento en las nubes  
aquella sonrisa que a nadie más le muestras,  
se que es una locura pero estoy confusa no se que es lo que siento  
no se si sea amistad de esa cercana o si en realidad es amor,  
el miedo me invade y es inevitable sentirme así  
cada vez que pienso en eso corroboro mi temor  
ese temor a amarte con todo mi ser,  
ese temor a amarte mas allá de todo  
y no ser correspondida, no puedo hacer nada más que  
estar aquí encerrada en mi habitación, viendo tus fotografías  
leyendo tus mensajes, recordando tus alegrías,  
tus sonrisas,tus ojos y tu mirada que refleja la pureza de tu alma  
lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro por causa de mis miedo,  
miedo a no ser correspondida, miedo a tu rechazo  
miedo a tu repulsión contra mi persona,  
eh tomado una decisión y eso es lo que me tiene tan mal,  
una decisión que realmente me cuesta yo todo ¿Por qué ?,  
por que soy una estúpida,una cobarde, una tonta miedosa  
por que no quiero que te separes de mi lado  
por no querer perderte a ti... mi mejor amiga.**

Mis manos dejan de escribir, todo lo que siento lo he dejado plasmado en esta hoja, todo lo que cobardemente no me atreví a decirte a ti Minako lo dejo aquí, Repentinamente escucho un estruendoso golpe atrás de mi sacándome de mis pensamientos, bajo mis manos y poco a poco aun con las lagrimas en mi rostro doy la vuelta y para mi mayor sorpresa la encuentro ahí, la veo agitada, con una preocupasión evidente y al igual que yo lagrimas le surcan.

Se acerca a mi un poco más, una de sus manos sube hacia mi dirección y me brinda una tierna caricia en la mejilla haciendo desaparecer mis lagrimas, se acerca un poco más ahora tomando con ambas manos mi rostro haciendo que la vea a sus ojos y sin decir nada me da un tierno beso que simplemente le correspondo con el mismo impetú.

Después de unos minutos se separa de mi y me dice:

\- Rei eres una tonta no debiste huir de esa forma, la persona de la cual te platique y de la que estoy enamorada eres tú.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::..FIN:::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one shot se que no es una pareja común y a muchos tal vez no les guste el yuri pero la verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo así de esta pareja :3 sin mas por decir les invito a que pasen por mis demás historias y les agradezco el haberme leído si gustan saber mas de mis fics pueden buscarme por facebook como Magguie Aino**

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso apretados :3**


End file.
